wildadapterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobuo Komiya
Komiya Nobuo (小宮信夫) '' is the second leader on the Izumokai Youth Division. He was doubtful of Kubota when he first takes up the leader position, but later on the two develops an akin friendship. He died after obtaining the W.A. sample by the Toujougumi. Personality Nobuo is a friendly and caring type of person but not to mention that he's a philanderer. He is calm and will get involve into trouble when his important people are involve. At first he was doubtful about Kubota, but later on he was shown to be supportive of him and realizes how much he want to stay with him. He also love his mother despite she's a prostitute and does vices such as drinking alcohol and drugs and would do anything for her so he support her. He is also cheerful and has some guts to tell stories about Kubota on the prostitute he hired. He used to give a smile to Kubota that he really thanks a lot. In his last moment, even though he was dying. All he can think about is how he cares about Kubota’s condition and giving him advices. Appearance Nobuo appears to be a young man. He has a blond short spiky hair with few bangs. He is always seen has some bruises on and has some few band aid/bandage on his face. . Background Nobuo's father died when he was in middle school. His mom started to work as a prostitute in a sex shop. Although it doesn't bother him, but seeing his mother drink and does drugs, he can't handle it anymore. He joined Izumokai Youth Division because his mother's shop was in their house territory so it's easy to get a hold of drugs easily and cheaply. Meeting Kubota Makoto Sanada was inviting Kubota to join Izumokai as the leader. Komiya reacted and was doubtful about the newbie (Kubota) in such a high position. However, Sanada answered him back that Komiya is just the second leader and cannot able to give such advices. Komiya wasn't able to answer back that time. Later on, he develops akin friendship with Kubota and always been around him. Discovering W.A. Later on in Chapter 4, Komiya was in Izumokai Youth Division office with Kubota when he received a call from his mother asking for help. Komiya immediately rushed to his mother to see what's the problem until he find out that his mother almost got killed with the drug W.A. Komiya's mother customer gone wild and attempted to kill Komiya, but thanks to Kubota who came right on time saving Komiya. After defeating the customer, Kubota noticed the hand of the man with a claw like animal (similar to Tokito's right hand). After the incident, in the time before the cops rushed in, a substitute from the youth division was prepared to be caugth red-handed for the murder. Kubota raised his hand saying that he's the one who did it, but Komiya closed his mouth as Sanada ordered him not to surrender to the police. Later on, Kasai talked to both Kubota and Komiya telling to Kasai that they have nothing to do with the corpse. Kasai asked about if they know about the drug, W.A. Kubota answered about what he knows realizing that Kubota has more knowledge about the new drug. Kasai both gave an adviced to Kubota and Komiya to not get involve with W.A. Later on, Komiya decided to investigate about W.A. although it is not related to him telling Kubota not to get involve. Sanada later came to pick them up but Komiya refused. Before Kubota got in the car of Sanada, Komiya gave him a warm smile and thanked him for everything he has done. Death The next following day, Komiya finally obtain the W.A. drug sample and was waiting for Kubota. He was talking to Kubota on the phone telling him to meet him in the office instead. After that, there was a Toujougumi member behind Komiya. Later on, there was a knocked on the door in Kubota's office and it was Komiya who is almost half dead. After Komiya obtain the W.A. sample, some Toujogumi members beat him up and get the W.A. sample. Kubota was about to call for a doctor, but Komiya stopped him and smiled at him. He begged for Kubota not to die in a common death. He wanted live with Kubota. The rain fell down to them as Komiya's life ended. Komiya's death is the reason why Kubota left Izumokai, but not he made sure he will kill the person who is responsible of his friend's death. Relationships Kubota Makoto ''to be udapted Mother to be updated Quotes Gallery Komiya Nobuo_000.jpg Wild ADapter 01 Komiya Nobuo.png References Category:Wild Adapter Characters